The Four At War
by loveclaryandjace7
Summary: The four team up after a big argument. is pitch back? or is something even worse than that? jackunzel and merccup REVIEW PLZ!
1. Prologue

**Hi! Ok so this is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (ROTBTD)/ How to Train your Brave Tangled Guardian (HTBTG) fic and Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida all know each other, their powers will be explained in the story.**

The soft, breeze was nice on a autumn morning, it wasn't to cold or warm but refreshing, just the way Rapunzel liked it. She had to wait at just the right time to wake the sun up. The blond haired guardian was sitting in a tree over looking the ocean. She had been spirit of the sun for almost 300 years and she was the first to be risen from the sun. She didn't consider her self any different from the other guardians but they always had other things to do when she wanted to hang out with someone. The only person she could hang out with was Hiccup who is the of autumn Jack usually liked to bring winter early and Merida always stretched out summer so Hiccup only had a 2 month job and I only had to wake up/ rise the sun and takes no time at all so we would spend a lot of time together. Thinking of Hiccup she wondered what he was doing right now so she might as well go see him. She pulled off her golden bangle that was on her left hand and through it in front of her. It started to glow and stretch out and to create a portal to where ever she wanted.

"The Maple Forest" she whispered as she dove into the golden portal.


	2. Chapter 1

She a rived in a trunk of a tree with a opening carved into it so you could enter the beautiful forest. She walked out of the tree and was now walking through the most beautiful forest in the would that for some reason always smelled like maple syrup. Hiccup hated it when people asked why because he didn't know but Rapunzel always said that it was because he was always so sweet. The crunching of the leaves underneath her foot broke the beautiful melody of the birds singing. Rapunzel reached a clearing, which had a humble workshop; cabin and stables all made out of wood and were decorated with dazzling vine-carvings that she had helped Hiccup with.

"Hiccup? Where are you?" Rapunzel called

No responds. Now Rapunzel was a little bit nervous. Rapunzel walked to the workshop hoping he would be there. She opened the door and walked in, every time she enters it still gets her every time. All the munchkins working, which really just looked like orange smurfs. They made all the beautiful leaves, apples, acorns and of course pumpkins. Rapunzel walked up to a girl smurf who was painting an apple on one of the long tables that sat in the room.

"Excuse me but do you know where Hiccup is?" Rapunzel asked nicely

"Oh, ya, sure, he is in the stables with toothless" Said the smurf before going back to work.

Rapunzel squeaked and than sprinted out of the busy work shop, knocking some of the piles of leaves with her.

"Sorry!" She shouted back towards the smurfs who were franticly trying to catch the leaves that were in the air.

Rapunzel loved Toothless and Hiccup was always making jokes that she couldn't see him if he wasn't there with here because he was scared that she would steal the dragon from him. She raced to the stables and then stopped quickly, she opened the door just a crack to see where he was. Over in a corner she saw Hiccup leaning against toothless on the floor. He was strumming a guitar that she hadn't seen before with his eyes closed; his head against toothlesses side. She slowly opened the stable door and as she slowly walked up to him sang:

_"All I knew this morning when I woke__  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now"_

Hiccup almost fell of toothless when he heard her first sing but relaxed after a while. He sat up and looked at her.

"You know it's not nice to scare people." He said with a smirk

"well if you knew me by know you would know I can't pass up an opportunity like that" she paused for a while and looked down at her feet, " and I haven't sung with any one in a while…"

Hiccup smiled, " well that's going to changed, come sit next to me," he said patting the ground next to him.

Rapunzel smiled she really liked singing and always would sing with someone.

" Do you have a song in mind?" Hiccup asked the blondie.

" how about safe and sound" she suggested

"ok why not" hiccup said as he began to strum on his guitar again.

They sung for a while and Rapunzel had to keep on laughing every time hiccup sung because lets just say he should make a job out of it.

"hey do you want to go to the pole with me I've been meaning to go for days" hiccup says as he stands up.

"I don't know…" she began to say but hiccup cut her off

"we can ride toothless" Hiccup said with a smirk

"well if you say that than how can I say no?" she said with a smile on her face

Hiccup got toothless ready and gave his "smurfs" orders and than helped Rapunzel on toothless. He couldn't help but smiling he loved see Rapunzel so exited about things like this.

"you ready bud?" he asked toothless as he patted the dragons head. Toothless gave a roar in reply.

"alright lets go" hiccup said and they took off.


End file.
